


TMNT 2014/2016 - 望まない外国人の注意/Unwanted Foreigners Attention- RxL Mxl

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Different Country Turtles, M/M, No Brothers AU!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: Espa: Un viaje puede cambiar tu vida... y puedes terminar atrapado en el extranjero..Eng: A trrip change your life... and you can end up trapped abroad...Créditos por las tmnt: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird : Credits for the tmnt.Créditos por la historia y pequeños tmnt: RaphaHSLeon : Credits for the story and little tmnt.Publicado wattpad: 19-01-2021 :wattpad post.
Relationships: Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)





	TMNT 2014/2016 - 望まない外国人の注意/Unwanted Foreigners Attention- RxL Mxl

** Capitulo 1: Recién llegado a Tokyo, Japón **

ESP-ESPAÑOL versión: No estar muerto pero aun no pasa el peligro por los momentos, serán muy lentas las actualizaciones ya que mi pc no quiere dejar de apagarse cuando quiere; Las noticias serán mencionadas por este medio en esta version, hasta la próxima historia. Pensaba escribir ¨Amor como la madre rusia¨ pero no me deja cargar la pagina de mis obras.. matanee

Posdata: tengan cuidado en discotecas, bares y muchos mas.

**\-----------------------------**

Era solo un viaje de un premio que logro a duras penas ganar entre tan buen escritor latinoamericano, suelta un suspiro al recordar todo el estrés que paso por culpa de su mejor amigo nerd que le inscribió a este, solo iba para relajarse y disfrutar del país nipon, mirando por la ventana del avión las nubes.

¿¿¿???: Mira su pasaporte en sus manos - Te debo una donnie, puto - susurra con molestia y cariño a su amigo.

Se escucha por los alta voces que están pronto a aterrizar, necesitaba aire freso de todos modos y estirar las piernas e brazos donde este sitio de muy poco espacio normalmente no era parte de su vida diaria, se pone coloca sus audífonos, después de todo es una tortuga mutante gigante..

Y a penas logro salir de los todos los procedimientos que le hicieron pasar por ser ¨sospechoso¨ fue por sus cosas, era el centro de las miradas entre humanos y mutantes animales, los ignora mientras se coloca su bolso de excursiones de montaña y sacaba de su bolsillo una bandana de color rojo para al fin sentirse cómodo, sale del aeropuerto Narita.. observa a los alrededores saca su celular y lo enciende para buscar un hotel; al dirigir la mirada hacia la flota de taxis solo estaba un señor mayor que accede en llevar a la tortuga, pidiendo un poco mas.. por ciertos daños que a regañadientes pago.

¿¿¿???: le da los dolares correspondiente y este le entrega en yenes el cambio pero se quejaba sacando sus cosas - Si, aja, gracias puto - murmura.

Y al llegar al hotel, pide una habitación por dos semanas que era su estadía y permiso, aunque tuvo inconvenientes al saber poco ingles y al fin a descansar... hasta que le dio hambre, no tuvo de otra que salir a buscar que comer y revisando sus mensajes de su amigo que avisaba que llegaría en la noche por motivos de mal clima en su vuelo..

Encuentra un konbini y a penas entraba, un chico vestido de negro encapuchado se tropieza con el, este lo mira a los ojos cuando tomaba una mochila, solo escucha que murmura: stupid (estúpido) y sale corriendo; cojeando o solo sobresaltado pero no parece importarle.

¿¿¿???: Mira a todos los clientes y empleados - Hay su mardita madre - murmura -( No es tu país tranquilo, ellos no conocen ni vergas lo que pasan los demás )- mira al gerente -how much did it take? (¿cuanto se llevó?)- pregunta.

\- En la noche de ese mismo día - 

Se estaba por encontrar a su amigo donatello, o donnie para hacerle mas corto las formalidades,una tortuga muy alta de anteojos, usando un tapabocas y de delgado físico quien esperaba como lo acordado fuera de la discoteca..

Donatello: -Raph my brother, ¿cuanto tiempo? - lo abraza.

Raphael: Gruñe - Si claro, no me quiero morir aun, ¿donde mierdas esta tu bandana? - dijo correspondiendo - ¿Entonces, vine desde latinoamerica para estar aquí o ver a mi amigo dj hacerlo suyo? - le pregunta al de lentes, se pone su tapabocas.

Donatello: Riendo - Eso esta en un lugar seguro ahora - mientras entraba y raph le seguía entre tanta gente y ruido - do not drink or eat something that I do not tell you or that I do not give you (no tomes o comas algo que yo no te diga o que yo no te de) - le advierte.

Raph solo asiente, viendo a todos lados sin mucho animo... pero no le quitaría la felicidad a su mejor amigo por lo que busco un lugar donde poder escribir o tener mas ideas, y este se lucio cuando subió.. cuando un vaso termino en su mesa.

Raphael: Mira al geko - Hey!, this is not mine (Oye!, esto no es mío) - le llama.

Mesero: Lo mira - His friend sent him (Su amigo lo mando ) - solo responde.

Sin mas comienza a tomar, en eso se le acerca y sentándose a su lado una tortuga vestida de pantalones negros muy pegados, una chaqueta negra pero con camiseta blanca pero usando un tapabocas azul con ¨fearless one¨ una bandana azul... azul rey... que no escapaba de la atención del bandana roja.

Un mesero trae dos vasos mas, mientras raph no dejaba de mirar a su ¨compañero de mesa¨ mientras bebe fijándose en sus ojos azules, el otro lo observa a los ojos amarillos e igualmente toma un poco de su bebida..

¿¿¿???: Lo mira de forma curiosa - do you want to have a good time my dear? (¿quieres pasar un buen rato mi querido?) - le pregunta.

Raphael: Lo mira a los ojos - Yes - le responde, guardando su cuaderno.

La tortuga de ojos azules sonríe, se coloca el tapabocas y toma la mano del otro para desaparecer en el mar de humanos e otras especies..

\- A la mañana siguiente -

Primera vez que despertaba con una super resaca, se sienta para calmar el mareo pasando su mano por su cara tratando de recordar y viendo su ropa desparramada por la habitación... ahora que lo recordaba... este no era su hotel..

Raphael: Asustado - Puta madre - busca sus cosas, teléfono, billetera y pasaporte - Fiuu..... - susurra.

Mira su cuaderno perfectamente colocado en la otra mesa de noche..

Raphael: Lo toma con miedo - Que no sea sida - suplicaba entrecerrando los ojos, pero se encontró con - Thanks for dinner and ... for that hot night, hothead - susurra - Te quiere... fearless one - murmura.

Se escucha que tocan la puerta, se viste como puede para atender y.... por suerte era donnie muy enojado con cosas para limpiarle de cualquier virus o bacteria... no le dejo de sermonear de que tuviera cuidado.

Donatello: - Raph ... for the love of ... something could have happened to you brother, they could have put you in a sect, prostitution, even to have killed you (Raph... por el amor de... te pudieron haber pasado algo hermano, te pudieron haber metido en una secta, prostitucion, hasta haberte matado) - le dijo.

Raphael: Asintiendo gruñendo - Si, estoy bien - buscando debajo de la cama.

Donatello: Se cruza de brazos - Were you looking for this? (¿Buscabas esto?) - saca una bandana azul rey.

El ojos-ámbar traga grueso.... y eso iba a ser un gran problema.

\- En otro lugar -

Sonriendo jugando con la tela roja o en este caso bandana, la olía mientras se sonrojaban sus mejillas mientras recordaba esa noche perfecta y caliente, con hothead, grande y rudo... escucha que se acercan, rápidamente guarda la tela debajo de una trampilla del suelo... cuando alguien abre la puerta.

**Continuara..**

\---------------------------------------

** Chapter 1: New to Tokyo, Japan **   


ENG-ENGLISH version: Not being dead but the danger has not yet passed for the moment, the updates will be very slow since my pc does not want to stop shutting down when it wants to; The news will be mentioned by this means in this version, until the next story.

Postscript: be careful in discos, bars and many more.

**\-----------------------------**

It was just a trip of a prize that I managed to hardly win among such a good Latin American writer, he lets out a sigh when he remembers all the stress that he went through because of his best nerdy friend who enrolled him, he was just going to relax and enjoy the country Nippon, looking out the window of the plane at the clouds.

???: Look at his passport in his hands- Te debo una donnie, puto (I owe you a donnie, fucking) -he whispers with annoyance and affection to his friend.

It is heard by the loud voices that they are soon to land, he needed fresh air anyway and to stretch his legs and arms where this place of very little space was not normally part of his daily life, he puts on his headphones, after all it is a giant mutant turtle ..

And he barely managed to get out of all the procedures that made him go through being "suspicious" it was because of his things, he was the center of attention between humans and animal mutants, he ignores them while putting on his mountain hiking bag and taking out his pocket a red bandana to finally feel comfortable, he leaves Narita airport .. he looks around he takes out his cell phone and turns it on to look for a hotel; When looking at the fleet of taxis, there was only an older man who agrees to take the turtle, asking a little more .. for certain damages that he reluctantly paid.

¿¿???: He gives the corresponding dollars and this gives him the change in yen but he complained taking out his things - Si, aja, gracias... puto (Yes, aha, thank you... fucking) - he murmurs.

And when he arrived at the hotel, he asked for a room for two weeks, which was his stay and permission, although he had problems knowing little English and finally resting ... until he got hungry, he had no choice but to go out and find something to eat and checking his messages from his friend who advised that he would arrive at night due to bad weather on his flight ..

He finds a konbini and barely enters, a boy dressed in black hooded bumps into him, he looks him in the eyes when he was taking a backpack, he only hears him mutter: stupid and runs away; limping or just startled but doesn't seem to care.

¿¿¿???: Look at all the customers and employees - Hay su mardita madre (There is his mardita mother)- he murmurs - (No es tu país tranquilo, ellos no conocen ni vergas lo que pasan los demás (It is not your quiet country, they do not know what the others go through)) - look at the manager -How much did it take ? - he asks.

\- In the evening of the same day -

He was about to find his friend Donatello, or Donnie to shorten the formalities, a very tall turtle with glasses, wearing a mask and slim physique who waited as agreed outside the nightclub.

Donatello: -Raph my brother, cuanto tiempo? (How long?) - he hugs him.

Raphael: Grunts - Si claro, no me quiero morir aun, ¿donde mierdas esta tu bandana? (Yeah right, I don't want to die yet, where the fuck is your bandana?) - He said correspondingly, - "¿Entonce, vine desde latinoamerica para estar aquí o ver a mi amigo dj hacerlo suyo? (So, I came from Latin America to be here or to see my friend DJ make it his?)" - He asks the one with glasses, he puts on his mask.

Donatello: Laughing - That's in a safe place now - as he entered and raph followed him among so many people and noise - do not drink or eat something that I do not tell you or that I do not give you - warns him.

Raph just nods, looking around without much encouragement ... but it would not take away his best friend's happiness so he looked for a place where he could write or have more ideas, and he looked good when he went up .. when a glass finished on your table.

Raphael: Look at the geko - Hey !, this is not mine - calls him. Waiter: Look at him - His friend sent him - just answer.

Without further ado, he begins to drink, then he approaches and sitting next to him is a turtle dressed in tight black pants, a black jacket but with a white shirt but wearing a blue mask with ¨fearless one¨ a blue bandana ... royal blue ... that did not escape the attention of the red bandana.

A waiter brings two more glasses, while Raph kept looking at his "table mate" while he drinks, looking at his blue eyes, the other looks into his yellow eyes and also takes a little of his drink ..

???: He looks at it in a curious way-do you want to have a good time my dear? - He asks the other male.

Raphael: She looks him in the eye - Yes - he answers, putting away his notebook.

The blue-eyed turtle smiles, puts on the mask and takes the other's hand to disappear into the sea of humans and other species.

\- The next morning -

First time he woke up with a super hangover, he sat down to calm the dizziness running his hand over his face trying to remember and seeing his clothes scattered around the room ... now that he remembered ... this was not his hotel ..

Raphael: Scared - Puta madre (Motherfucker) - look for her things, phone, wallet and passport -Fow ..... - he whispers.

Look at his notebook perfectly placed on the other nightstand ..

Raphael: He takes it with fear - Que no sea sida (That is not AIDS) - he begged narrowing his eyes, but he found himself with - Thanks for dinner and ... for that hot night, hothead - whispers - Te quiere... fearless one (He loves you ... fearless one) - he murmurs.

You hear a knock on the door, he dresses as he can to attend and .... luckily he was very angry donnie with things to cleanse him of any virus or bacteria ... he kept lecturing him to be careful.

Donatello: -Raph ... for the love of ... something could have happened to you brother, they could have put you in a sect, prostitution, even to have killed you -he told him.

Raphael: Nodding growling - Si, estoy bien (Yes, I'm fine) - looking under the bed.

Donatello: He crosses his arms - Were you looking for this? - pulls out a royal blue bandana.

The amber-eyed swallows thick ... and that was going to be a big problem.

\- Somewhere else -

Smiling playing with the red cloth or in this case bandana, he smelled it while his cheeks flushed as he remembered that perfect and hot night, with hothead, big and rude ... hears them approaching, he quickly tucks the cloth under a hatch of the ground ... when someone opens the door.

**to be continue...**

\------------------------------


End file.
